Yang Xiao Long Vs. Leone
Yang Xiao Long Vs. Leone is Episode 10 of Desert Croc's DBXs. It features Yang Xiao Long from the webshow RWBY and Leone from the anime/manga series Akame Ga Kill! Description RWBY vs Akame Ga Kill! The blonde brawlers of their team go head to head in this episode of DBX! Which one will manage to survive the deadly skirmish? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight Yang walked across a grassy plain, battle ready. "Come on! I'm ready for you anytime!" Leone walked up to her and activated Lionelle. "Let's see what you've got then, copycat!" "What was that!? You're going down!" HERE WE GOOO! The two charged at each other and began attacking without hesitation. They did their best to dodge and block punches, but this ended when Leone unleashed a barrage of punches upon Yang that she failed to block. It ended with a blow that forced her back a little. Yang skidded along the ground and managed to stay upright. Yang didn't wait to make a comeback. She fired a shot behind her that propelled her towards Leone and slugged her across the face. Leone tumbled upon the ground and hopped to her feet, but was met with a few punches from Yang. After a while, Leone escaped Yang's combo by jumping over her and delivering a blow that sent her flying back. Yang landed on her feet and fired some shots from her gauntlets at Leone, who dodged them while running towards her. As soon as she got close, Leone pulled off an uppercut that sent Yang into the air and jumped up after her. She then Slammed her into the ground with both fists. Once she hit the ground, Yang fired at Leone again and this time, she was hit. Leone fell to the ground and slowly got back up, but was blown away by an explosive round fro Yang's gauntlets. Leone bounced along the ground before coming to a stop. She got up and blocked a straight punch from Yang in the nick of time. The punch pushed her back a bit and she noticing that her attacks had gotten stronger. She did her best to block the punches but her arms got sore so she tried dodging them instead. She was only able to keep this up for a short while before being punched away. Leone crashed through a small boulder and rolled back. She struggled to get up before Yang lifted her off the ground by her head, ready to pull off another punch. However, Leone kicked Yang away with both of her legs and she stumbled back. She then jumped over her and used the last of her strength to hit Yang with a deadly combo of punches. She then threw a final punch that went straight through Yang's chest and sent her flying far away before she stopped moving for good. "She was better than I thought." Leone said to herself. "I think I may need to train harder!" DBX Results Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Desert Croc Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Strength themed battles Category:'Web Show vs Anime/Manga' themed DBXs